Aristocats
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Washed up on a riverbed was never a situation Ichigo thought he would ever be in. Cold and so very far from home, how will a house-hybrid survive? Yaoi, Hybrid-AU, M-preg, abduction, twisted Disney plot lines.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: Washed up on a riverbed was never a situation Ichigo thought he would ever be in. Cold and so very far from home, how will a house-hybrid survive?

Warnings: Yaoi, Hybrid-AU, M-preg, abduction, twisted Disney plot lines.

Aristocats

Chapter 1

What an awful draft. I hope the window in the drawing room hasn't been left open again. The whole house was icy for hours. May be he does it on purpose, just because he knows that it's my favourite spot for an afternoon nap. It is the best place to be, and when the sun hits it just right … I could lie there for hours.

However, a gentleman such as myself would never dawdle for too long. There are things around the house that must be kept in check, especially now that the mistress's health is failing. It is my duty to make sure she is well cared for.

What's that?

A shadow at the window? How very familiar … is it? I do believe it is!

I head towards it. But I can't reach it, the window is getting further away! How? How is that possible. I run. I get nowhere. No! No! No! I must get there, I must see him!

I shiver. It's getting colder now, though the window is sealed shut. Never to be opened again.

My view is shifting, I'm floating! I'm moving further away. No! Take me back, I want to see him! Please!

Bodies flowing into the room. Strangers. I don't know them, they're not welcome! I'm being restrained, the hold is unyielding. The door is closed, though there is still so much noise getting through.

A soft touch to my ear. Mistress! She's here, she looks so sad, so angry. Her big blue eyes can't calm me like they usually do. I struggle and scratch at my fleshy prison. Mistress is afraid, I can see it in her eyes. I can't hear her lulling voice through my heartbeat. They don't understand! I need to see him! Why won't they let me see my – ?

Bang!

.

.

.

Gunfire? But … Why?

I'm let go. But I fall. I keep on falling. Mistress is trying to talk to me. I can't hear her. I can't see her. The only thing I see is the shadow and that man's evil smile …

–

The first thing Ichigo felt was the lick of water on his bare feet. It wasn't uncommon for him to be barefoot, but he had never woken to cold feet before. Something was certainly amiss. Surely, the staff had gotten all the fires up and running by now. It had to be late morning at least. Ichigo couldn't have this, especially with Mistress's ill-health.

Ichigo knew that she tried to put on a brave face, but she was slowly faltering. Subsequently causing more worry amongst the household. Which was also very quiet for this time. There wasn't the usual buzzing of the maids moving about the rooms getting to their work. Not a chime from the bells, signalling the Mistress's desire to be assisted.

He briefly wondered which maid had seen to his bedding the day before. It was not up to scratch. The mattress was lumpy and so very cold. Wait … was the mattress shifting beneath his fingers? It felt … filthy! He reached further around him, feeling more of the grime, but not the forms of his little ones. Although he was afraid to open his eyes to the possible horror that surrounded him, he knew he must.

Very slowly, his eyes flickered open, blinking slightly at the lack of light. Squinting, he took in the view above him. It appeared to be cut stones, slick with moisture and some from of plant life. Blinking some more, he flinched as a drop of moisture fell upon his forehead. He wiped at it furiously, only to stop in horror as he took in the sight that was his hands.

Dirt. Brown, wet, unsanitary dirt!And he had just rubbed it all over his face! He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, but he knew that the whereabouts of his little ones was a far more pressing issue. Anything could have happened to them!

"Darlings! Where are you? Please answer me!" He called out to the surrounding area. A soft call to his left had him sprinting in an instant. "Please, my darlings where are you?"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Ichigo searched desperately for any hint of his little ones, the slight mist on the water only making it even more difficult and worrying. A stray flash of white in the corner of his eye had him scrambling through the murky waters towards what he thought was his oldest. "Mama! I'm over here Mama!"

Underneath a small pile of pebbles was the, now, off-white fluff of his son. Ichigo quickly brushed the pebbles aside and scooped his son, Shiro, into his arms.

"Shiro! I'm so glad I found you!" He began searching his son for any cuts or bruises, but Shiro squirmed his disapproval.

"I'm fine Mama! Where are we anyway?" Shiro's curious little nose was shifting every way for clues.

Ichigo sighed in relief. His eldest seemed perfectly fine then. "I'm not sure, my darling. Head to the bridge over there and wait for my return. I'm going to find your brother and sister." With one last hug, he watched Shiro make his way to the bridge before searching amongst the reeds for a glimpse of orange. His darling girl would be easier to spot amongst the tall grass.

"Hime! Hime, please answer Mama! Where are you Hime?" Ichigo jumped over the smaller clumps of grass in search of his little girl.

"Mama! I can't see you, it's so dark and cold!" Ichigo spotted an overturned tree stump not far from where he stood, a tiny trail of orange was poking out.

"Stay where you are, darling! I'm coming for you, don't panic!" In his haste, Ichigo didn't notice the ditch before him and he fell slightly, catching himself before injury. The pain in his ankle not registering with him. He promptly picked up the pace towards the shivering ball of orange fluff that was his daughter. He gently brought the quivering girl close to his chest, as to not alarm her. "It's okay, Hime darling. Mama is here now."

Hime sobbed softly into Ichigo's chest, clinging to his night shirt tightly. Ichigo stood slowly, cradling his daughter close. He carried her back over to the bridge, where a heckling Shiro was pushing at something wrapped in a blanket.

"Wake up! Wake up! Mama's looking for you!" As Ichigo drew closer, he could see the small form of his youngest amongst the filthy lavender blanket. "Mama! Tensa's right here! He's just sleeping!"

Ichigo couldn't fully relax until he knew that his little one was completely out of harm's way. Keeping Hime in one arm, he crouched down besides Shiro, carefully unravelling the blanket. There in the folds was his youngest, little Tensa, so tiny and shivering violently. Tensa had never been very well, often falling ill when the weather took a turn for the worse.

His little darlings cried out when a harsh wind blew at them, sending a shiver through all of their tiny bodies. Dressed only in their night clothes, his children huddled close to their mother for warmth. Frightened to death, their confused eyes broke Ichigo's heart.

"Quickly, under the bridge, my darlings. It looks like a storm is coming." They ran beneath the shelter of the bridge, though the open sides did nothing to protect them from the harsh winds. With his back to the wind, Ichigo gathered his poor kittens to his chest. Their tiny ears pinned back in fear, their little tails wrapped around their bodies for comfort.

Ichigo looked down at his darlings with a brave smile. "We'll be fine, my darlings. As long as we're together." He took in each of his kittens scared faces. Shiro, trying to put on a brave face for his mother, though his quivering ears and tail showing his fear. Mistress had often said that Shiro looked exactly the same as Ichigo had as a kitten, albeit with the softest white hair and fur imaginable. He liked being centre of attention, and was quite the little piano player.

His daughter, Hime, was curled closest to his chest, trying to find comfort from her mother's steady heartbeat. She possessed the same shade of hair and fur as Ichigo and she was swiftly becoming the proper little lady that Ichigo knew she would be. Though a bit ditzy at times, her giant heart made up for it tenfold. And while she was usually quite shy she would never back down from singing for Mistress and her honoured guests.

As Tensa was usually sickly, he was shyer than the other two. Mainly staying close to Ichigo's side when he wasn't resting. Ichigo tried not to think of it, but Tensa's course, brown hair and fur always struck something deep within him. Reminding him of a past with both pleasant and horrifying memories. Tensa's talents lay within the visual arts. A magnificent painter in the making, Ichigo boasted.

They all made him so proud and loved, that he couldn't stand to see them suffer the way they were. Their very being was a miracle in itself, one that Ichigo still couldn't fully comprehend. He was the most shocked when he found that he was carrying a litter, having thought he was a normal tom cat-hybrid. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, he knew that he didn't like the thought of a life without his little darlings.

Looking to the sky Ichigo judged by the light that it was fast approaching morning. The winds slowly dying down to a faint breeze against their cheeks, the rain becoming a persistent drizzle. Ichigo held their little forms closer to him as they slowly dropped off to sleep in his arms. Nuzzling them gently with his nose, he settled against the damp stone of the bridge, minding to not let his kittens touch it.

He had no idea where they were, or why they were there for that matter. But for that moment, the nervousness and pure fear of losing his darlings turned to exhaustion. The last thing he thought of was the shadow in the drawing room window.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: Washed up on a riverbed was never a situation Ichigo thought he would ever be in. Cold and so very far from home, how will a house-hybrid survive?

Warnings: Yaoi, Hybrid-AU, M-preg, abduction, twisted Disney plot lines.

A/N: When the Hybrids talk about their Masters and to each other they will use honorifics (-san/-sama/-kun/-chan) rather than Lord/Lady/Sir/Earl/Count etc. It's easier than title-clashing.

* * *

><p>Aristocats<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Waking up to find that the horror that was the day before was not in fact a dream, Ichigo made sure that his kittens were bundled up cosily. He knew that the rain and dirt soaked blanket was not much, but it had to be better than nothing. He petted their heads fondly, hushing Shiro back to sleep when he stirred. Who knew how far away they were from home, so his babies needed all the rest they could get.<p>

The sun had barely risen, but Ichigo had always been an early riser. Walking closer to the river, he could feel the uncomfortable breeze around his unmentionables. Deciding that a full body wash would be required; he paused at a rather disturbing thought. Never had he ever removed his clothing in the presence of a lady, let alone out in the open! He was a gentlemen! And gentlemen did not disrobe in public where anyone could see. It was absurd, and not to mention excruciatingly embarrassing.

Dare he risk it? It would be foolish to proceed unclean when an opportunity arose, but on the other paw was cleanliness of vital importance in this situation? Could he go without it?

Before he had even finished his last thought, he threw off his nightshirt and jumped into the river. Needless to say, the water was sub-zero in temperature. Ichigo held in a yelp, glancing over to his babies to make sure they were still asleep. Once sure that they were resting, Ichigo set to cleaning himself as quickly as possible. Splashing water up to his face and rubbing behind his ears thoroughly.

As he stood up from the river bed, a noise alerted him. His ears twitched, sensing for the direction. Though he loathed doing so, he hurried to pull his night shirt back on. It was just as bad as he thought it would be. Checking up on his angels fluffy heads he knew he was going to be in for a struggle later on.

Shiro, having pure white hair and fur, found it difficult to stay clean for very long. And as such, Ichigo had the relentless task of keeping him clean, which required skill and an endless amount of patience. Shiro plus water equals disaster, especially for the maids who get knocked over as he tries to run all over the house in futile escape. There was a rather eventful time when Shiro made a break for it mid-bath; the poor maids couldn't look at him for a week. Hime and Tensa were much more cooperative when it came to cleanliness, though they did have the advantage of darker fur.

Stroking each of their heads lovingly, Ichigo began to think back to what he could last remember. There wasn't anything that he thought out of the ordinary. They awoke around the same time, dressed and ate breakfast with the Master and Mistress. The children had their morning lessons with their tutors, Hime with her governess of course, while he entertained Hybrids of the Master's good friends. If he remembered correctly, Gin-san, a very rare arctic fox Hybrid of Aizen-sama's, had announced that his mate was with cub. Ichigo, being the perfect host, proposed a toast in their honour.

Then a quiet lunch with the children as they talked excitedly about what they had learnt that morning. The boys about the Kings and Queens of France and Hime about a beautiful poem she had learnt, which Ichigo insisted that the Mistress would love to hear later during afternoon tea.

They then practiced their music and art until the Mistress joined them with a few of her friends. Hime performed her poem, Shiro a rather challenging concerto and Tensa sketched the Ladies having tea. He was so proud of his Darlings. But, he was sure that there was a commotion down the corridor between the Master and someone. I, as the gentleman, went to see what was going on.

Aizen-sama walked briskly past where I stood just outside the closed drawing room door. How could he have forgotten the immediate sense of dread rushing through him as Aizen-sama regarded him with a symphony of expressions in his stare that did not once appear on his face? Ichigo was frozen to the spot in fear of what that could possibly mean. Aizen-sama had always been so gracious before then, something must have happened to get him so riled. Even if he didn't show it on his face.

Master had followed after at a time, stopping to stand beside Ichigo, who bowed his head in greeting.

"_Good afternoon, Ichigo."_

"_Good afternoon, Master. The Mistress and her friends are taking tea in the drawing room." Ichigo answered the silent question._

"_I see. I assume the small ruckus was heard by all? Lord Aizen was displeased that I could not accept his business proposition."_

_Ichigo knew that his Master did not require an answer of any kind, so he bowed his head again as his Master went to return to his office. He was surprised when his Master spoke again._

"_Be wary of Lord Aizen, Ichigo. He can be quite unpredictable at the worst of times."_

After that the day proceeded much like any other day would. He was brought from his thoughts by the awakening mews of his little ones. He mused how they seemed not so little any more. It was as if only yesterday he was holding them all in one arm as he cradled them to his chest.

At 5'5'', Ichigo could be considered quite tall for a house-cat Hybrid. With his slim figure, rare hair and fur colouring, all proof of his prestigious pedigree, he was very desirable as a pet to the rich collectors. His kittens have grown much in the same way, though he wouldn't be surprised if Shiro shot several inches taller once he hit maturity. Which Ichigo could sense was very fast approaching. He had no worries for his eldest in that respect; it was Hime and Tensa that had him fretting.

Hime was his little princess, so he was right to worry about her future. What with her carrying the rare colouring of their breed and all. The aristocracy would be falling over themselves to have their prized tom-cat breed with her for them to possess their perfect kittens to do with as they wish.

And Tensa, his sweet baby boy! Ichigo feared that his youngest would have the same reproductive nightmare that he himself had gone through. Tensa was so much more delicate than his brother and already showing the same signs that Ichigo had at that age. Signs that had gone completely missed until it was far too late …

But enough of such depressing thoughts! He had to figure out how they were going to get back home to Paris. He gently shook his darlings awake, smiling fondly as they yawned, stretched and rubbed their eyes.

"Mama? Why is it so c-c-cold?" Tensa asked, rubbing his arms at the chill.

"I'm sorry, Darlings. I wish I had some of your day-wear, it will be dreadfully embarrassing to travel in our sleep garments. Especially you my dear, Hime." Ichigo stroked her soft orange ears as she curled into his left side.

"Travel, Mama? Where will we go?" Shiro cocked his head in question.

"Why, home of course. Back to Master and Mistress in Paris. Oh, I hope she does not worry herself ill again."

They all looked at each other sombrely before jumping to action. Shiro was surprisingly tame when it came to having a wash in the river, sensing the need to behave. Even though Ichigo was technically male, Shiro was the self-appointed Man of the Household when it came to their small family. As the first born son, it was his duty to protect his Mama and little brother and little sister. He just wished he could grow up quicker so he could fend off any baddies that tried to bother Mama and Hime.

He saw those upper-class prized pooches and pussies try to sniff-up his Mama when they thought the Masters weren't looking. Some even asked their Masters when they'd be able to "hit that". He couldn't be sure what it meant, but the local alley cats said that they wouldn't be happy if some rich snobby pet was talking about _their_ Mama like that. Now Shiro was no perfect gentlyman, but it was sure rude to talk about any "lady", but especially his Mama, in that way. The alley cats said he should defend his Mama by clawing their noses off, but then Master and Mistress would throw him out. Plus Mama would be really sad, and Shiro didn't want to see his Mama sad.

As Head of the Household, Shiro didn't concern himself much with feelings and stuff, which was Hime's job. He just knew that sometimes when Mama watched Tensa paint something, he would get kinda sad. Like he was thinking about something bad that had happened before they were born. Mama never ever _ever _talked about their sire. It was a forbidden subject, especially around Master.

Shiro swore to himself that until his Mama was ready to take another mate, one which had to be approved of by him, he would protect their family no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Very convenient, that the very night our plans were set to be carried out, the "items" in question are nowhere to be found." The man set down his tumbler as he surveyed the rag-tag group before him.<p>

"Care to explain to me why one of my best men was caught red-handed at the scene of the crime without the "goods" in hand? Anyone?"

He motioned for someone to refill his drink while he waited for someone to answer him. It wasn't that he expected an answer, the question was in fact rhetorical. But it still annoyed him to no end. After five minutes of silence and awkward shuffling, the man spoke again.

"All of you listen and listen good. You will find the "goods" and bring them to me, or do not even bother returning."

With the promise securely in place in their minds they bowed and walked straight out of the room, none sparing a backwards glance.

Perhaps the situation could be thought of as an excellent business proposition. Because people will always pay more for something that was rare and hard to find.

* * *

><p>AN: Well it's been a while, but here is Chapter 2. Probably raises more questions than it answers, but a review got me to finish this chapter off which has been sitting half done for ages.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
